Kiss The Cook
by xZ0mbieKitten
Summary: (Season 1) Onyx is a senior in Walter White's Chemistry class. She happens to be the smartest girl he knows and has a passion for Chemistry. What will she say when he asks her to cook with him and a former student? [OC/Jesse] [Rated M for sex, violence, drug use]
1. Episode 1

Onyx is not your average high school student. She is more appealing than the popular girl, just as smart as the nerd, and equally as mysterious as the quiet kid. She is the very definition of "don't judge a book by it's cover". Then again, although recurrent genres, she never had the same cover. One thing was for sure though, and everyone knew it - she loved Chemistry. It's not that she yelled it over the loudspeaker, or had it tattooed on her forehead, but she dedicates her free classes and even lunch period to study, and it isn't rare to see her staying after school as well.

Mr. White is her favorite teacher and there was no doubt that she had to be his favorite student, and if that wasn't obvious enough, then she was about to be flattered.

There wasn't much to be excited about aside from Mr. White's class. It wasn't always like this. Before eleventh grade, Onyx didn't care about her education. She didn't enjoy any class, and got low grades. She was held back twice, making her older than 99% of all students in the entire school. It wasn't until she took Chemistry class that she decided to flourish into who she is now. In many ways she thanks Mr. White for not giving up on her those first few months. He wasn't like any other teacher, who gave up on helping.

Growing up wasn't like learning your ABC's. Her father was non-existant and her mother went on a very long "business trip". So far it's been 14 years. She left Onyx with her aunt and uncle, who aren't exactly "Parents of the Year" either. Aunt is never home. She works more than she breathes, while Uncle is a part-time construction worker and full-time alcoholic.

Today was a typical day. Wake up and go to school.

"Hey, Mr. White, mind if I stay after school?" Onyx laughed to herself.

"Of course I don't mind, it's always a pleasure. You know you don't have to ask," Mr. White smiled at her.

Yeah, she knew she didn't have to ask, but she always did anyway.

She was early to class, there before anyone. Everyone always waited until the bell rang to get to class, but Onyx rushed here to have her books ready. Chemistry spoke to her in ways other subjects couldn't. There was no why, that's just how it is. She felt alive, she felt powerful.

As the bell rang, students strolled in casually. About five minutes in, Mr. White stands before the class, waiting for the talkative group to quiet down.

"Before we start today, I just want to make a quick announcement. I'm sure you'll all be upset to know that today I will not be seeing anyone after school. This is just for today, something came up. For that reason, I will hold off on Monday's test until Wednesday." Onyx shifted her head in confusion, knowing that he _did_ say she could come after school today. She ignored it, planning to ask after class.

"Today will just be a simple day. I will put on a video and I expect you all to take notes," he took an old VHS from his desk and put it into the TV that was already rolled to the front of the class. She lifted her pen, writing the name of the video on the top of a lined piece of paper that sat inside a 1-inch ringed binder.

"The Periodic Table"

Simple. For her at least. She remembered it like a nursery rhyme.

By the end of the video, she had filled up the entire page, front and back. Looking at her classmates papers, who had one line, half a page if they wanted to have something down to look like they did work. As Mr. White turned off the TV, the bell rang, causing everyone to flood out of the room and into the hall.

"Onyx. I still want to see you after school," Mr. White said to her when it was just them in the room.

"I thought you weren't seeing anyone until Monday?" She asked, curious.

"I want to talk to you about something. An opportunity. Just come by, I'll be here," he smiled at her. She smiled back at him before grabbing her backpack, "ok, see you then."

The rest of the day went slow. She wondered what kind of opportunity there would be and she couldn't think of one that would be just for her. She thought for a moment that he was being sexual, but she knew he wasn't like that. Maybe it was something that involved college. She was graduating this year, it probably did involve college.

The last bell of the day rang and Onyx flew out of her class, nearly power walking to Mr. White's class. She stuck her head in the dark room, "Mr. White?" She called out, not seeing anyone in the room. She then saw him come from the back room where all of the glassware was, "uh, please, come in. Close the door. Leave the light off."

"Do you know how creepy that sounds?"

"Wha- No. Do you think I'd keep the light off and tell you to come in a dark room if I had any creepy ideas? No, I want to ask you something." She squinted her eyes but went with it. Slowly she entered the room and closed the door, walking towards the back. He waved her to come in the back room and she did. There were shelves of different materials- mostly glass- like beakers and flasks, graduated cylinders and tubes.

She watched as he took things off of the shelves and put them in a box.

"I'm risking myself by doing this, but you and I both know that you're the smartest student here, college level," he began, looking around for particular things.

"How would you like to make," he stopped and turned to her, "thousands of dollars in physical cash?"

Her eyes went wide, still not sure what he was asking, "I'm not sure I follow."

"There's no easy way to ask this, so I'll just say it straight," he came closer to her, lowering his head to her ear and whispering, "I want you to cook with me."

"Cook?" She asked. He said nothing, knowing she would catch on. And she did.

"Mr. White!" She yelled in a whisper, looking back into the classroom to see if anyone was around, "do you know how much trouble we could get into? You'd lose your job, I'd go to jail!"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I knew we would be caught, I have it figured out. I have a former student who would work with us, he knows his way around the business. He's getting an RV, we'd drive far out, where no one would even think to look."

"I- I would have to think about this, I," she shook her head, never expecting something like this. She knew all about drugs, Methamphetamine immensely, they're a part of Chemistry, but she never did any of them and doesn't plan to either.

"And- And who's to say I won't tell anyone about this? Why me? There are a ton of druggies in class who could ...cook, I'm sure," she interrogated.

"I trust you. I see how you are in class, I see how you are with information, I know you know how to keep a secret. Don't play yourself, you know you can do it better than any drug addict around. We can be a team. Make money. You can use it to go to college, buy a house, anything." He knew her weaknesses and used them, not against her, but for her.

She stood silent for a while, going over the pros and cons in her mind. She didn't have much to do, she rather be out than home with her alcoholic uncle, "if I don't feel comfortable after the first time, I'm out."

Little did she know that this was the beginning of her life changing completely.

She helped pack Mr. White's truck and hopped in the passenger's seat, ready to meet her second partner. They drove for a little while, silent. He pulled up backwards into a driveway.

"Let me just talk to him first," Mr. White got out, walking to the back of his truck and opening the trunk door.

"Just gonna sit there?" He asked the guy sitting comfortably in a chair, sipping on a beer. He sighed, taking a swig and getting up.

Onyx sat patiently, listening as her teacher fangirled over rare glassware that they would be using to cook. She heard a small spat forming between the two and got out.

"This ain't Chemistry, k? This is Art," the young man said as she peaked around the truck. He dressed carefree, very loose. He was thin in form and had gorgeous blue eyes.

"This is Art," she chimed in, "and Chemistry is the Art Show." He paused and looked at the girl who gave a small smile.

"Onyx," she held out her hand. He hesitated but shook it, "Pinkman...Jesse."

"Yo, Mr. White, you didn't mention that you were bringing someone else," Jesse seemed mad, but in a more curious way. He was very curious about the girl standing before him.

"Well, I didn't know until just an hour ago," he mentioned.

They took all of the boxes and put them into the RV.

"So when do we start?" Onyx asked.

"Right now."

Mr. White drove there. Onyx sat in the passenger's seat and Jesse sat behind them.

"So, your name is Onyx. Like that Pokémon?" Jesse asked, pulling her from her gaze out the window.

"More like the semi precious stone," she answered simply, "and...Pinkman, like the color pink, yeah? Is that like your favorite color or something?"

"No..." he caught a hint of her sarcasm and kept to himself the rest of the way.

After a long drive they finally made it. They were in,what seemed like, nowhere. Jesse got out and ran up a pile of rocks to see what was around.

"Yeah, nothing but cows!" He yelled to us, "got some big cow house way out that way, like two miles, but I don't see nobody."

Onyx and Mr. White exchanged looks.

"Cow house?" He yelled back.

"Yeah, where they live. The cows!" He said seriously, "whatever, man. Shit, yeah, let's cook here."

Onyx laughed and watched as Mr. White placed hangers on the RV and started to get unchanged.

"Whoa! Whoa, Mr. White! Wha-" Onyx began, but Jesse also had something to say, "uh, whaterya doin'?"

"These are my good clothes. Can't go home smelling like a Meth lab," he continued, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Uh, yeah ya can. I do," Jesse insisted, "those? Wow. Those, uh. You're keeping those on, right?"

"This is going to make class real awkward, Mr. White," Onyx shook her head and entered the RV, followed by the two. Jesse had his camcorder out and recording, filming all over, then to Mr. White.

"Wow, this is, uh, this is a good look for you. And you're maybe only the world's second biggest homo," he triggered a giggle from Onyx, who tried to hide it as she was putting things together.

"Shut up and help us."

They began to make ingredients- crushing, pouring, boiling. The end result was thick, clear, glass-like shards.

Jesse observed the finished product, amazed at it, "this is glass grade. You got...Jesus, you got crystals in here, 2 inches, 3 inches long! This is pure glass!" He turned to look at them, "you're a goddamn artist! This- this is art! Mr. White?"

"Actually, it's just basic Chemistry. But, thank you, it's acceptable."

"We can work on a formula," Onyx patted Mr. White's shoulder.

"Acceptable. You two are goddamn Iron Chefs! Every chiphead from here to Timbuktu is gonna want a taste!" He rubbed his hands together in excitement, "man, I gotta try this."

"No," Mr. White stood, "no. No, we only sell it, we don't use it."

"Ok, since when? You have been watching way too much Miami Vice. That ain't happenin'."

Mr. White ignored it, "so, what now? How do we proceed?"

"Cook more tomorrow. Meantime," Jesse grabbed a piece with long, metal tongs, "I know just the guy to talk to."

Mr. White dropped Onyx off at the school where her car was left. She would go about her day normally and meet up at Jesse's house tomorrow.

"Where were you?" Her uncle greeted as she stepped in the house.

"There was a science fair after school," she lied, going straight to her room.

The next day, it was just Onyx and Mr. White getting ready to cook as they waited for Jesse.

"I'm not going to get used to you getting half naked every time," Onyx laughed. Both turned as they heard loud music in the distance. A bright, highlighter yellow car pulled up. In it were 2 Hispanic young men along with Jesse.

The guy in the driver's seat came out, "hey, man, you some kind of nudist?" He asked Mr. White. Onyx gulped as he mentioned how good their stuff was.

"How 'bout you come work for me?" He offered.

"I'd be willing to see it to you, if..the price is right," Mr. White replied.

The other guy handed him a bag of money. There were thick rolls of it, more than she has ever seen in her life. He held it up, "out here all by yourself, huh?"

The other guy came out, seemingly nervous, "hey! I know you! He was there when I got busted. He's with the DEA!"

That's when things went wrong. Onyx didn't sign up for this, her life is in serious danger. The two guys had guns out, Mr. White offered to teach them their formula.

The two guys followed them in. Onyx took a seat, allowing Mr. White to show them. He did it slow, Onyx tilted her head, recognizing the ingredients to be of something other than Meth.

"I'm going to check on Jesse," she was allowed to leave, getting a safe distance. She went to Jesse who was knocked out, and an explosion went off making her stumble to the ground. Mr. White exited the RV quickly and held the door closed until the two stopped pushing on it. He duck taped Jesse's hands together and a fire started behind the RV.

"Put this on him," he tossed two masks to her. She put one on Jesse and one on herself, getting into the RV. Mr. White drove like a maniac away from the fire.

"Holy shit!" She yelled as the vehicle swayed back and forth. There were sirens heard in the distance.

"Stay in here!" He ordered and left before she could say anything. She tended to Jesse, jumping when she heard a gunshot. The sirens came closer and closer until they just passed, heading towards the fire they left. Jesse woke up and ran out of the RV, Onyx following.

"Hey, what did you do to them?" Jesse asked him. Mr. White explained before vomiting in front of them. Gun in hand, green shirt on, tighty whities.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this. I did some editing on it because I finally have access to a laptop and was able to update some stuff. I probably won't be making a new chapter that soon because of the fact that I don't have a laptop, but I assure you that the story will go on, so stick around!<strong>

**Please let me know what you thought and if you're interested in reading what's to come. Also, feel free to follow my fan fiction Twitter- xAshleyFanFics for quick updates and news on my stories.**

***I do not own Breaking Bad or the characters other than Onyx***


	2. Episode 2

"Well this is just great," Onyx said, anger in her voice. "And just _what _the _fuck_ just happened?"

"J-just don't worry," Mr. White began, "we-we took a wrong turn, ok? That's the story." He was thinking quickly.

"Yes, because I'm truly concerned about our stupid fucking story!" she paced back and forth then came to a stop, lifting her head up. "Maybe. Maybe I'm not fit for this position, Mr. White."

"You know damn well that you're the best option for this position," he got defensive. She looked at him, thinking about it. What better did she have right now?

Mr. White laid out his wallet and the camcorder Jesse used on a rock. He picked up his wallet, placing it in his pocket, then the camcorder, ripping the tape out and breaking it.

Onyx sat down on a rock, leaning her head back on a big rock structure. Mr. White made a phone call, and Jesse walked around with a busted eye. Jesse walked over to Onyx, "this seat taken?" he gestured towards the rock next to her. She gave a small smile and shook her head no.

"You look really bad." She giggled, raising a hand up to touch his wound. "The swelling will go down in about a week, maybe less if you ice it as much as you can." He smiled, squinting his eye from the sun.

"I just wanted to apologize. You know, for getting us in that situation. I hope it doesn't scare you away from me." He got up, leaving her to wonder. She tilted her head, and smiled to herself. She felt her cheeks grow warm and rolled her eyes at her reaction.

* * *

><p>A yellow excavator pulled the RV from the ditch we got stuck in.<p>

"You are a life saver," Mr. White said to the man. "Yeah, man," Jesse chimed in. "Yeah, we can't thank you enough," Mr. White said. "No, hey, mad-_mad_ props," Jesse added. Onyx looked at them, smiling inside at their panic.

"I could have sworn the guy said _South_, but then all of a sudden we're off the main road, and I'm trying to read the map while I'm driving - which is a bonehead maneuver- and all of a sudden, bam," Mr. White collided his fist with his opposite hand, "we're-we're in that ditch." He pointed to the ditch we got stuck in.

"Yeah, Bam! I'm like, what _the hell_, you know?" Onyx shook her head at Jesse's part. "Yes! And my coffee mug, of coffee, my mug of coffee. It spills all over my pants, I mean- it's just- a nightmare." Mr. White was still going on?

Onyx walked away as they paid the man for his service, opening the RV door and stepping inside. She heard the excavator start up and drive off, followed by Jesse and Mr. White coming into the RV. Mr. White spread open the curtain that hid the back, and they all looked at the two men under a two-colored plastic sheet.

"Can't we just dump 'em here?" Jesse asked, breathing heavily, brown paper bag full of money in hand.

"What, and somebody finds them? Then what? People have _seen _us!" Mr. White argued.

"They're not dead, right?" Onyx asked, concerned. "I can't be part of this!" she yelled in a loud whisper.

"No one's dead," Mr. White closed the curtain and sat in the drivers seat to start up the RV. Jesse took a seat in the passengers seat. He turned the key and it wouldn't start up. Him and Jesse argued over what was happening until Mr. White fell into a nasty cough.

"After we finish cleaning up this mess, we will go our separate ways. Our paths will never cross and we will tell this to _no one_. Understood?"

"Oh, what, I can talk now?" Jesse asked sarcastically, "fine! That goes double for me." Mr. White tried again to start the engine and was successful. They all cheered loud, but rustling came from the back.

Onyx opened the curtain and one of the guys that had been knocked out, woke up. "Oh, shit." She said.

Before he could gain total consciousness, Mr. White drove to Jesse's house to ditch the RV there. He told Jesse that the guy was on the edge of dying, so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle.

"Yeah, I'm glad we're done with this. I-I can't be a part of someone's death. Goodbye, I'm walking home. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Mr. White." Onyx stormed off, walking up the road.

"I can drive you-" Mr. White yelled. "Goodbye!" she continued to walk. She didn't use her car to get to Jesse's, but instead got picked up down the road from her house by Mr. White. The plan for school was to take the bus instead of her car. It made it so there would be less vehicles to park at Jesse's.

Jesse didn't live too far away from her, just a few blocks up a main road. She got to her house, and most of the lights were off, except the one in her Uncle's room. She stood at the front door, hesitating to enter. She swallowed hard before opening the screen door and putting a key into the hole. She slowly turned it until it clicked, pushing the door open. She tried to go straight into her room but instead bumped into her Uncle while he was leaving the bathroom. "Where the fuck were you?" he slurred.

"I was studying at the library." She attempted to walk past him, only to get pushed back. "You don't get to do whatever you want, just because you're 21. You still live in this house," he spoke with anger in his voice. It was nothing new, she just hoped it would go fast.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I will ask from now-" he unexpectedly slapped her in the face, leaving a painful stinging sensation on her face. He violently grabbed her arms and pushed her up against the wall. "I'm sick of you not listening, girl. Next time you won't get away so easily." He let her go and walked off to his designated drinking spot in his room. Onyx ran to her bedroom, eyes welling up. She looked in the mirror at the bright red mark on her face and the bruises that were now forming on her arms. She wished she was back in the middle of nowhere with Mr. White and Jesse. Somehow she felt safer there than she did coming home.

* * *

><p>The next day, school dragged on. She had a long sleeve shirt on and she covered up the bruise on her face with make up. When Mr. White's class came around, she felt different in the class. More open, more free. She knew him outside of school and he knew her and the air in the room seemed very different. A secret that bounced from his eyes to hers with every glance, every stare.<p>

"So, the term _Chiral _derives from the Greek word _hand_," Mr. White shook his own hand in the air, "now the concept here, being, just that your _left hand_ and your_ right hand_ are _mirror images_ of one another, right?" He placed his palms together to show the class. "Identical, yet opposite," he waved them back and forth. "Well, so to, organic compounds can exist as _mirrored image forms _of one another all the way down at the molecular level. But! though they may look the same, they don't always behave the same." He moved to a drawing on the chalk board. "For instance.." he looked down, seemingly thrown off by something. "For instance, uh- I'm sorry- uh- for instance, uh, Thalidomide." Onyx shook her head, clearly he is still thinking about what happened. Not that it hasn't been on her mind all night and day either. "the, the right-handed isomer, of the drug Thalidamide, is a perfectly fine good medicine to give to a pregnant woman to prevent morning sickness, but! make the mistake of giving that same pregnant woman the left-handed isomer, of the drug Thalidomide, and her child will be born with horrible birth defects. Which, is precisely what happened in the 1950's." Onyx began to relate the lesson to her own life, to Mr. White himself. In school he is a great teacher, smart and helpful. Outside, well, he's different. At least that's how it's been since she has seen him in a place other than school.

"Is this gonna be on the midterm?" a student asked him. He seemed taken aback by the question, "what?"

"Is this gonna be on the midterm?" the kid repeated. "Uh, the Chirality on the midterm, no, no." the bell rang, "well, maybe! Maybe. Y-yes! You know, but, prepare for it to be on the midterm. Can't hurt to know it right? So. Knowledge is power!" he seemed highly nervous and unsettled. Onyx stayed in the class while everyone left.

"What is up with you Mr. White?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing." He assured.

"Yeah, right. It's about yesterday. I was there too, remember?"

"I-I just can't get it out of my head, it's nothing. I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Well, what about Jesse. You left him with those guys."

"He's fine, he just- everything is taken care of. You don't have to worry anymore." He went into the back room where all the glassware and supplies were, unlocking a caged area. He took out two bottles of chemicals.

"What do you need that for?" she questioned. "You're not- no, Mr. White, this is insane!"

He lifted his finger to his mouth to shush her, the fast movement of his hand making her flinch. "I didn't think you were going to hit me, I just, bad reactions..I gotta go, I'm super late for my next class."

"I can sign a pass for you," he offered.

"No, thank you, I don't need it."

Onyx went through the day, unmotivated. She didn't want to go home, she was scared. Even if she hasn't yet done something wrong, she didn't want to feel minuscule again.

It came time when she would once again be faced with opening her front door. She knew her Uncle wasn't home, yet it's carved in her mind that going through this door leads to pain. She gathered up the confidence and opened it, walking into the mess she had to call home. She walked slowly, looking in each room as she passed. She didn't want to do anything, she felt alone. She sat on her bed, listening to herself breathe. She laid down, turning on her back, staring up at the ceiling. _I can't wait to go to college and get the fuck out of here_, she thought. She closed her eyes, imaging life after leaving, drifting into sleep.

* * *

><p>Onyx opened her eyes, the sound of the door opening. She got up and walked towards the living room where the front door was. She bit her lip, approaching closer. It was her Uncle, home from work, already a beer in hand before he entered the house.<p>

"H-How was work?" she asked, trying to be friendly. "Where were you?" he asked, staring at her shoes that she left on.

"I was here, I just woke up from a nap," she explained.

"Don't you lie to me, girl. Where were you?" he raised his voice. It was already getting out of line and she felt fear creep up her body.

"I-I swear, I came right home after school and I fell asleep!"

He came up to her, grabbing her by the neck. "Do you really expect me to believe that? Look at you! You've got your shoes on and everything." He squeezed tighter until she could hardly breathe. Tears fell from her eyes, "I didn't go anywhere!" she said through choking. He shoved her away, making her stumble over herself and hit into the wall. She stormed off to her room, grabbing her bag. She heard his footsteps, "don't you walk away from me!"

"I'm leaving! Fuck you, you piece of fucking shit!" she yelled, running passed him. He grabbed her bag, but she let it slide off and ran out the door. She ran to the only place she knew of. Jesse's house. Her neck throbbed, and was turning a deep red.

Jesse was just about to close his gate when he saw her running towards him. She stopped and fell to her knees, breathing heavily and crying like a child. Jesse was genuinely concerned for the girl he only met a couple of days ago.

"What happened to you?" he ran to her, lifting her up to her feet. He noticed the mark on her neck, "who did this to you?" She wiped her eyes, mascara smearing on her hand. "My Uncle," she managed to get out. He guided her into his home, and she was also greeted by a concerned, and seemingly high, Mr. White. They asked questions that she couldn't answer just yet. Jesse sat her down on his couch, grabbing a cup of water and a wet paper towel for her to wipe her eyes.

"Thank you.." her voice cracked. She wiped away the black, and took a sip of water. She sighed, "I shouldn't have come here." She got up.

"Whoa, whoa, you can't go back." Jesse stopped her.

"I should have stayed in the first place. It's going to be even worse when I go back," she shook her head. He looked at her, hurt in his eyes from seeing her like this.

"Then, don't go back."

"Jesse, I live there, I have to go back."

"No, you don't. You can stay here." He offered. She was speechless. She blinked, and shook her head, "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I- I-"

"You're staying."

Coughs were heard coming from downstairs. "You didn't do it?" Jesse scolded Mr. White, who continued to smoke a joint. "Not yet."

"Do what?" Onyx asked, "you're kidding, right?" she sniffled, her emotions settling. Mr. White put on his glasses and looked at his watch.

"Oh damn. I gotta go." He stood up. Jesse yelling at him to come back.

"Sorry, I'll do it tomorrow, I promise." He said he had a doctor's appointment and that they should stay away from him, also adding that he's awake.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Onyx put her head in her hands.

"It's fine, he said he would take care of it tomorrow," Jesse said.

"Yeah, that's the problem!" her voice grew louder. "Can't you do something? Why does he have to..."

"If we let this guy go, he's going to tell all his buddies what happened, and then they're going to come and kill all three of us. Do you want that?" he asked.

She sighed, "my life just keeps getting better and better."

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't have dragged you into this if I were him."

"It doesn't really matter, I made the choice." She leaned back on the couch. Jesse got up, and walked into another room, grabbing pillows and a blanket. "So, I'll sleep on the couch. You can take my bed."

"No, I'll stay on the couch. It's your place, I don't want to do that. Please." She bargained. She could tell he didn't want to comply with her decision, but he didn't want to go against what she wanted after what she's been through. "Ok..the remote to the TV is right there, I have junk in the fridge. Funyun's in the cabinet." She smiled at him, finding it funny how he was trying to make her feel comfortable.

He sat down next to her. "Looks like we're both messed up," he tried to make light of the situation. She smiled, touching gently the swollen skin around his eye. She bit her lip, moving her head in to kiss him on the cheek, "thank you." He put his hand to her bruised cheek, gliding over it with his finger down to her neck. She swallowed as he pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear and moved in closer. He pressed his lips against hers, she hesitated from nerves at first, but kissed him back shortly after. He pulled away, not sure if he did a good or bad thing. She smiled and moved in for a deeper kiss. She noticed he wasn't being forceful, trying to stick his tongue down her throat, or grabbing her body and she liked pulled apart and her cheeks grew a light pink.

"You can stay here as long as you need to."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! Let me know what you all thought. <strong>


End file.
